


Another Face

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth(Angel), Wayne Kellogg(Lee DeMarco), Sheriff Dawes (Tector Gorch). Connecting Bones episode 'The Skull In The Desert',  BTVS episodes 'Bad Eggs' and 'Homecoming', and Angel episode 'The House Always Wins.' This case had a two-for-one special. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Face

On first sight of Wayne Kellogg, Booth knew he didn't like the man. Why? He wasn't entirely sure, just blaming it on 'his gut.' 

This case was already messing with him in more ways than one. There was being out in this heat, in the middle of nowhere. There was it hitting too close to home with it being Angela's "sometimes boyfriend." Brennan had asked him to come out like she did. And then there was that Sheriff Dawes in the mix and he just could not shake the feeling of knowing him. Down to the face, the accent, the damn cowboy hat. It was annoying.

He could have swore he'd know this guy had a brother, not a sister. And they were not ones to be in law enforcement.

Now this.

As he talked to the jackass, Booth found his annoyance with the man only grow.

He was 'an artist.' Which he was having a hard time buying. He seemed like the kind to suck off of other people's talents or gifts, not really having any of his own.


End file.
